Epilog
by Stokrot
Summary: Z okazji urodzin Gina - napisana wespół z Clio ostatnia odsłona Serii Nagietkowej. Dla lepszej orientacji dobrze znać pozostałe opowiadania z cyklu.


**Epilog**

— Jesteś pewny, że powinniśmy to zrobić?

— Doprowadzasz mnie do rozpaczy. Przecież to ty podnosisz ten temat trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Poza tym... niczego innego nie umiemy.

— No, chyba jednak coś nam wychodzi.

— Nie miałem na myśli TEGO.

— Wiem, wybacz.

— Ale przyznam, że podoba mi się twoja szczerość. Już dobrze, nie musisz się tak czerwienić. Chociaż... tak ci nawet ładniej, już kiedyś ci to mówiłem.

— Wracając do tematu. Moglibyśmy wieść rajskie życie w tej arkadii...

— Tyle że twoje poczucie obowiązku nie dałoby ci spokoju. A tak w ogóle, z tej arkadii byłby ładny haiku, nie uważasz? Zresztą nie wiem, nigdy nie znałem się na sztuce.

— Moglibyśmy spróbować...

— Próbowaliśmy przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, w ciągu których dokładnie siedem razy postanawiałeś, żeby tam iść... Dla świętego spokoju w końcu się z tobą zgodzę. Wyruszymy jutro.

— ...

— No co, będzie z głowy i będziemy się mogli zająć czym innym. Tak, teraz właśnie TO miałem na myśli.

.

.

.

— Myślisz, że Kapitan Hitsugaya trochę urósł?

— Podobne szanse jak na to, że Kapitan Kuchiki znalazł swojego karpia... 

•••

- Apsik!

- Kapitan się przeziębił?

Tōshirō Hitsugaya rzucił swojej zastępczyni lodowate spojrzenie.

- Matsumoto, ja się nie przeziębiam - oznajmił nad wyraz cierpliwie, doceniając wszakże troskę w jej głosie.

- Otworzę zatem okno - stwierdziła, odsuwając zasłonę.

Do środka wleciało ciepłe powietrze, przepełnione zapachem kwiatów. Tōshirō po raz kolejny zastanowił się z roztargnieniem, czy w militarnej bazie powinno tak ładnie pachnieć. Niezależnie od pory roku i dnia w Seireitei unosiły się wonie najróżniejszych roślin. W sumie chyba miało to sens. Kwiatowa symbolika Gotei 13 nie wzięła się z niczego, więc logiczne było, że kwiatów w siedzibie shinigami powinno być pod dostatkiem. Kiedyś, w przypływie dobroci dla towarzyszy, Biuro Technologii zajęło się sprawą i dopracowało wszystkie odmiany, tak że były one dostępne bez przerwy, nie tylko w czasie naturalnego kwitnienia. Tōshirō westchnął, spoglądając na bukiet narcyzów w wazonie.

Usiadł za biurkiem i rozpoczął zwykły dzień pracy. W dawnych czasach, kiedy był jeszcze nieopierzonym najmłodszym kapitanem w dziejach Gotei 13, podchodził do wszystkiego o wiele bardziej formalnie. Raport, szczegółowe omówienie z wicekapitan planu na dany dzień, spotkanie z oficerami, obchód kwater... Z upływem czasu jakoś nauczył się ufać swoim ludziom i pozostawiać w spokoju z ich zadaniami. Przede wszystkim zaczął doceniać Matsumoto, choć po prawdzie ich współpraca od początku układała się wyśmienicie, mimo ogromnych różnic w charakterach i... cóż, we wszystkim. Tōshirō po raz kolejny przyznał w duchu, że nie zamieniłby swojej wicekapitan na nikogo innego.

Skupił spojrzenie na biurku, zastanawiając się, skąd mu się nagle wzięło na takie wspominki. Sięgnął po dzisiejszą pocztę i w ciszy począł się z nią zapoznawać, popijając herbatę. Nie lubił gorąca, ale świeżo zaparzona herbata nie mogła się równać z niczym innym. Odłożył przeczytane listy na bok i otworzył następną kopertę.

Z osłupienia wyrwał go dopiero zaniepokojony głos Matsumoto:

- Kapitanie?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wołała do niego od dobrej chwili. Podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na nią, po czym znów spojrzał na trzymane w rękach kartki.

- Matsumoto, zechciałabyś rzucić na to okiem? - powiedział w końcu i zdziwił się, jak ochryple zabrzmiał jego głos.

Podeszła i wzięła od niego papiery, spoglądając ze zdumieniem.

- Podania rekrutów?

Skinął głową, patrząc, jak wicekapitan zagłębia się w lekturze, marszcząc mewie brwi. Nie mogła być bardziej zaskoczona od niego.

Dwie kartki, dwa podania. Do Oddziału Dziesiątego. Przyszły dziś rano, razem. Pierwsze wypełnione pochyłym pismem, z którego niemożliwe było odczytać charakter piszącego. Autor jednak ze zdumiewającą pewnością siebie poczynił pod spodem dopisek: "Czy persymonki w południowej części terenów Oddziału Dziesiątego wciąż rodzą tak doskonałe owoce?" Autor drugiego podania powstrzymał się od podobnej ekstrawagancji, jednak i jego arkusz zwracał uwagę nadzwyczajną dokładnością i drobiazgowością, zdradzając osobowość przykładną i obowiązkową do granic.

W pojedynkę - cóż, uszłoby w tłoku - ale razem? Nie mogło być pomyłki, ale...

To niemożliwe. To po prostu niemożliwe.

A może nie?

Oderwał się od rozmyślań i zauważył, że Matsumoto patrzy na niego ze szczególnym wyrazem twarzy. Jej oczy... błyszczały? Niemożliwe.

Coś dużo tego niemożliwego nagle spiętrzyło się w jego rzeczywistości, pomyślał z autoironią.

Matsumoto spuściła wzrok na trzymane w rękach kartki.

- A więc udało im się... Udało im się, obu - powiedziała cicho, a z jej tonu trudno było wywnioskować jednoznaczne uczucia.

Tōshirō odwrócił głowę i wyjrzał przez okno na kołyszące się gałęzie jabłoni.

Przez chwilę czuł najdoskonalszy spokój, podbarwiony tą dziwną radością, gdy jest się świadkiem cudu.

- Matsumoto... - zaczął niemal niepewnie.

Popatrzyła na niego z lekkim rozkojarzeniem. Nagle zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie osoby, która nie ma ochoty na dyskusje. Bardzo do niej niepodobne, ale jemu na rękę.

- Co powiesz na dzień urlopu? - zasugerował z autorytetem kapitana.

Nie powiedziała nic. Skinęła tylko głową i wyszła z gabinetu. Podejrzewał, że wie, jak spędzi wolny dzień, który tak niespodzianie jej wypadł. Niespodzianie...

Tōshirō wstał od biurka i podszedł do okna, gdzie wcześniej stała jego wicekapitan. Miał się za osobę obowiązkową, ale w tej szczególnej sytuacji czuł, że nie będzie w stanie skupić się na pracy tak, jak powinien. Poza tym... praca mogła poczekać w obliczu tego, co się stało i co jeszcze miało się stać.

Nie miał żadnych dowodów... ale te dwie kartki przekonywały go bardziej niż wszystko inne.

Izuru Kira i Gin Ichimaru - wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć - byli w Soul Society. Z n ó w b y l i w S o u l S o c i e t y. Obaj.

To, że starali się o przyjęcie do Oddziału Dziesiątego, było zaledwie mało znaczącym faktem.

Tōshirō zapatrzył się na ogród, zupełnie go nie widząc. Jego serce biło gwałtownie i czuł takie uniesienie, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na drewniany krużganek. Usiadł w cieniu, przez chwilę żałując herbaty, która została na biurku. Na hollowa, herbata nie była ważna...

Zamknął oczy, wracając do wydarzeń sprzed kilkuset lat, zdumiewając się, jak łatwo przychodzą mu na myśl. Wydawało mu się, że złożył je w konkretne miejsce przynależne wspomnieniom o sprawach, które się wydarzyły i których nic nie zmieni. Nie planował do nich wracać — i nie wracał. Przez kilkaset lat. A teraz... z ogromną werwą i energią napływały do jego świadomości — myśli, opinie, wydarzenia, uczucia.

Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko stało się zaledwie wczoraj. Jakby zniknęli z jego życia dopiero chwilę temu — dwaj ludzie, których istnienie związane było z jego istnieniem i którzy odbili swój ślad na jego egzystencji.

Gin Ichimaru i Izuru Kira z Oddziału Trzeciego.

Tōshirō cofał się i cofał w czasie — aż do chwili, kiedy ta dwójka zaczęła mieć znaczenie w jego życiu. Pod powiekami zobaczył wysoką sylwetkę odzianą w kapitańskie haori, przywodzącą na myśli lisa twarz w otoczeniu srebrnych włosów i z nieodłącznym uśmiechem. Równie nieodłączna była drobniejsza sylwetka wicekapitana o wiecznie zaniepokojonym spojrzeniu pod jasną grzywką...

Tōshirō Hitsugaya zawsze uważał Izuru Kirę za osobowość wątłą jak mimoza i potrzebującą podpory we wszystkich działaniach. Podporą tą — jakże wygodnie — stał się dla niego bardzo wcześnie Gin Ichimaru, od którego Kira wydawał się całkowicie uzależnić. Odejście Ichimaru za Aizenem wielu mogło uważać za błogosławieństwo — sądząc, że teraz Kira będzie miał wolność i możliwość, by rozwinąć skrzydła i zrealizować swój prawdziwy potencjał, o ile takowy posiadał.

Kira po odejściu Ichimaru załamał się.

Och, nie widocznie — rzewne popijawy z Matsumoto i Hisagim były przecież równie zrozumiałe jak ciągnące się przez wiele miesięcy napady płaczu u Momo i nie należało do nich przywiązywać wagi. Kira nie zaniedbał swoich obowiązków wicekapitana — przeciwnie, wykonywał je równie sumiennie jak zawsze. Mógł nawet wydawać się silniejszy. Z jego oczu jednak — poza zwyczajowym (i zrozumiałym w tamtych okolicznościach) poczuciem winy, a także zdrady — wyzierały na przemian pustka i rozpacz, żal i smutek. Kira po prostu przez żadną chwilę swojego życia nie był już szczęśliwy.

Nie żeby Tōshirō przywiązywał wagę do smutków i trosk Izuru Kiry. Przede wszystkim nie był w stanie ich pojąć — bo dla niego taka zależność od drugiego człowieka była czymś zupełnie obcym, czymś całkowicie sprzecznym z jego naturą, niezależnie od przyczyn. Możliwe, że jego spojrzenie na Gina Ichimaru wiązało się także z tą kwestią — widział w Ichimaru kogoś, kto całkowicie zdominował Kirę i związał mu skrzydła. Tōshirō nie zwykł wtrącać się w sprawy innych ludzi, ale zawsze patrzył na relację tych dwóch bardzo krytycznie, jeśli nie z pewną odrazą.

Dopiero po latach zrozumiał, że ludzie są różni, a każdy przez to tak samo wartościowy. Życie nauczyło go, żeby nie patrzył na innych przez pryzmat własnych wartości i ideałów i by do nikogo nie przykładał własnej miary.

Ponieważ jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: Izuru Kira akceptował swoją relację z Ginem Ichimaru taką, jaka była, i był z tym s z c z ę ś l i w y. Nie było w tej relacji niczego złego, jak długo odpowiadała ona obu stronom.

Jeśli Tōshirō chciał być ze sobą szczery i spojrzeć zupełnie obiektywnie, o wiele większą krzywdę wyrządził Aizen Momo, która po jego zdradzie pozostała całkowicie rozbita i nie nadawała się absolutnie do niczego, tym mniej do wymagających zadań shinigami na pozycji wicekapitana Gotei 13. W przeciwieństwie do relacji Kiry z Ichimaru, nikt jednak nigdy nie krytykował Momo za jej, poniekąd jeszcze większe, uwielbienie dla Aizena, choć w ostatecznym rozrachunku to ona wyszła na tym znacznie gorzej, prawie ginąc z jego ręki. Tymczasem Ichimaru, choć przyszło to przyznać Tōshirō z dużym trudem, nie tylko nigdy nie skrzywdził swojego wicekapitana, to na koniec w dodatku... oddał za niego życie. Nie wspominając nawet o jego zasługach dla Seireitei. Jeszcze ciężej było więc Tōshirō przyznać, że Kira przez cały ten czas miał wszelkie powody i racje, by patrzeć w swojego kapitana jak w słońce, skoro sam był dla niego równie ważny.

Po śmierci Ichimaru Kira pozostał takim samym wicekapitanem, jakim był wcześniej — był równie odważny, był równie spokojny i był równie inteligentny — co samo w sobie stanowiło dowód, że jego działania i poglądy nigdy nie zależały od kapitana, a wynikały z samej osobowości Kiry. Może co najwyżej przybyło mu stanowczości i wiary w siebie, ale to równie dobrze mogło wynikać z rozwoju Kiry jako jednostki i jego naturalnego dojrzewania. Odejście Ichimaru nie uczyniło z niego lepszej czy gorszej osoby, pod żadnym względem, natomiast zmieniło definitywnie jedną jedyną rzecz: pozbawiło go szansy na zwykłe ludzkie szczęście, wynikające z obecności bliskiego człowieka. Tōshirō oczywiście oddany był doktrynom Seireitei i uważał, że obowiązki są istotne — jednak nigdy nie posunął się do stwierdzenia, że dla shinigami życie osobiste i wynikające z niego szczęście nie powinny istnieć. Miał przy sobie żonę i cenił jej bliskość bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Później Kira został kapitanem — i był jednym z najbardziej osobliwych kapitanów Gotei 13. Uprzejmy jak Ukitake — ale na swój sposób jeszcze bardziej od niego uwielbiany. Tōshirō potrafił to zrozumieć — Ukitake był niczym chodzący ideał shinigami: uprzejmy, honorowy i niezwykle potężny. Mógł stawać się niedoścignioną inspiracją dla młodych rekrutów. Mógł też przerażać. Do Kapitana Kiry mogli przyjść wszyscy, których postawa Ukitake przerażała — bo Kira wiedział, jak do nich przemówić, by go zrozumieli, i wiedział, jak ich zrozumieć, z uwagi na własne doświadczenia. A przecież Oddział Trzeci wcale nie stał się przez to oddziałem słabeuszy, jak można by zakładać. Może to zresztą Izuru Kira, kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, którego Tōshirō obserwował z boku, a czasem i bliższej odległości, nauczył go właściwego podejścia do ludzi — że wyciągać wnioski i wydawać opinie na podstawie ogólnych i powierzchownych przesłanek, to nie jest najlepsza metoda. Kira, nieświadomie, nauczył Tōshirō, że w słabości może kryć się siła i że tak naprawdę każdy ma swoje miejsce w świecie i swoje zadanie do spełnienia — wielkie albo zupełnie niepozorne. Równie ważne.

Izuru Kira był także kapitanem nie pozbawionym wrażliwości. Po jakimś czasie powrócił do poezji i często można go było spotkać na wzgórzach nad rzeką, gdzie szukał inspiracji — w towarzystwie swojego wicekapitana bądź samotnie. Efekty owych spacerów ukazywały się na łamach _Miesięcznika Seireitei_ i miały wierne grono sympatyków. Kira podjął na nowo wykłady w akademii i także tam, niezależnie od rocznika, nie brakowało mu oddanych wielbicieli — wrażliwych przyszłych shinigami pobłogosławionych talentem dostrzegania piękna, który mógł łagodzić trudy żołnierskiego życia.

Mimo tego rozmarzenia, które w jakiś sposób go cechowało, Kira pozostał świetnym organizatorem i dowodził swoim oddziałem bez najmniejszych problemów. We władaniu kidō dorównywał największym ekspertom, takim jak Byakuya Kuchiki, Ukitake czy nawet dowódca Oddziałów Kidō — posiadał jednak intuicyjną zdolność używania podstawowych zaklęć tam, gdzie mogły one wystarczyć, i nie szafował siłami, popisując się przy byle okazji ostatnim szeregiem. Udoskonalił swoje zdolności uzdrawiania i w tym nie miał równych poza Retsu Unohaną. Innymi słowy, Kira był utalentowany wielostronnie, co w przypadku kapitana miało wielkie znaczenie. Był dla Seireitei niezwykle cenny i wtedy jeszcze Tōshirō odczuwał dumę z siebie i swojego zaangażowania, gdy po zakończeniu wojny z Aizenem usiłował — z powodzeniem zresztą — przekonać wszystkich, że Kira podoła obowiązkom kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego. Wtedy jeszcze wierzył, że będzie to lekarstwem na jego melancholię i żałobę po Ginie Ichimaru.

Tōshirō westchnął.

Kira mógł wydawać się osobą, która ma wszystko — właśnie jako kapitan Gotei 13. I rzeczywiście, wykonywał swoje obowiązki z dumą i pewną spokojną satysfakcją. Jednak prawda była taka, że Kira — stając się dowódcą Oddziału Trzeciego — stał się nim bez reszty. Nie zostało w nim nic prywatnego i nic osobistego — był po prostu Kapitanem Kirą i nim miał pozostać do śmierci. Tōshirō uświadomił sobie, że Kira po prostu utracił wszelką nadzieję — jakby nikt poza Ginem Ichimaru nie mógł dać mu szczęścia — i od czasu do czasu napełniało go to jakimś niezrozumiałym smutkiem, w miejsce wcześniejszej irytacji takim stanem rzeczy. Paradoksalnie, mimo swej otwartości, Kira pozostał najbardziej zdystansowanym z kapitanów, a jedyną osobą, która była w stanie odrobinę się do niego zbliżyć — jedyną osobą, którą akceptował blisko siebie — był jego wicekapitan, Hanatarō Yamada. Pewna nić porozumienia łączyła go także z Yumichiką Ayasegawą z Oddziału Jedenastego — i tych dwóch Kira traktował ze szczególną dla siebie sympatią. Jednak i to działo się tylko i wyłącznie na płaszczyźnie zawodowej — Kira nie miał ludzi, z którymi spędzałby czas wolny, nie miał zaufanych przyjaciół, nie miał życiowego partnera. Nikogo takiego nie szukał. W jego oczach wcześniejsza rozpacz została zastąpiona wieczną tęsknotą, na której ukojenie nie mógł mieć nadziei.

A może mógł?

Tōshirō przypomniał sobie śmierć Kiry — która nastąpiła o wiele za szybko i o wiele zbyt gwałtownie. Kira został ranny podczas banalnego starcia z hollowami. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że uraz skończy się dla kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego tragicznie. Wicekapitan Yamada robił, co mógł, cały Oddział Czwarty stał na głowie — ale to nie wystarczyło. Nikt nie był w stanie pomóc Kirze, którego w posiadanie wzięła śmiertelna choroba. Kira po prostu zgasł, a Tōshirō domyślał się, że kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego zwyczajnie nie stawiał oporu. Nie, nie było to świadome samobójstwo — na to był zbyt odpowiedzialny i uczciwy — jedynie nie miał sił dłużej ciągnąć egzystencji, w której nie był w stanie odnaleźć prawdziwego celu i sensu. Kiedyś Tōshirō byłby mu wygarnął na temat powinności wobec Gotei 13, Seireitei i całego Soul Society — wtedy jednak rozumiał już więcej, więc stał tylko przy łóżku Kiry, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu i nie mówiąc ani słowa, jakkolwiek trudne to było. Mógł sobie gratulować męstwa, choć jednocześnie czuł się tak bardzo bezsilny, widząc, że nie może zrobić nic, by zatrzymać... przyjaciela. W tamtej chwili Tōshirō uświadomił sobie, że już dawno zaakceptował Izuru Kirę w pełni i obdarzył go podziwem i szacunkiem, a sam nauczył od niego rzeczy, których znaczenia nie dało się przecenić. Kira stał się jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu — i Tōshirō chyba mógł nazwać przyjacielem kogoś, kogo odejście sprawiało mu taki ból?

Kiedy koniec był bliski, przy Kirze został tylko Yamada. Kira zmarł tego samego wieczora, w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Yamada później, ze łzami w oczach, ale też z jakimś natchnieniem, opowiadał, że jego kapitan na chwilę przed śmiercią uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał: "Jestem o krok bliżej". Wtedy, dopiero wtedy, Tōshirō Hitsugaya zdał sobie sprawę, że poza tęsknotą we wzroku Kiry widniało poczucie celu, który być może zawsze dostrzegał w oddali. Izuru Kira wierzył, że spotka Gina Ichimaru, który był i pozostał jedynym słońcem jego życia.

Tōshirō nie wierzył w cuda — ale w tamtym momencie pierwszy raz w swojej egzystencji shinigami wypowiedział modlitwę z prośbą o cud. Czuł, że jeśli ten świat ma być sprawiedliwy, Izuru Kira musi mieć jeszcze jedną szansę na szczęście.

Śpiew ptaków przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Tōshirō odetchnął głęboko, nie zmieniając pozycji i nie otwierając oczu. Siedział z podciągniętymi kolanami i głową opartą o ścianę z poczuciem, że jeśli cuda się spełniają, to naprawdę warto żyć.

Czyjeś lekkie kroki rozbrzmiały na drewnianej podłodze. Spojrzał. Kapitan Oddziałów Kidō, piękna niczym dzika róża, stała w drzwiach i patrzyła na niego... tak jak zawsze na niego patrzyła.

— Oddział Dziesiąty wagaruje? — spytała jasnym głosem, podchodząc do niego i kucając obok.

Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

— A zatem tylko dowództwo? — dodała psotnym tonem.

Objął ją, wdychając wonne powietrze, które tu, w ogrodzie, mogło odurzać. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Ponownie zamknął oczy.

— Dziś jest dzień radości — szepnął. — Jestem szczęśliwy.

Później będzie się zastanawiał nad niepokojącym faktem, czemu Ichimaru i Kira złożyli podania o przyjęcie właśnie do jego oddziału. 

•••

— Piękny widok, nieprawdaż, Izuru? Zapiera dech. Jak zawsze.

Izuru Kira przytaknął. Przystanęli na niewielkim wzniesieniu, nie więcej niż setkę kroków od wschodniej bramy wewnętrznego miasta. Przed nimi lśniły bielą w słońcu mury Seireitei.

— Chociaż... — mruknął Gin Ichimaru jakby do siebie. — Ten taras widokowy na Senzaikyū nie byłby takim złym pomysłem...

— Hmmm?

— A nie, nic takiego — Gin popatrzył na niego z miną skończonego niewiniątka. — W każdym razie... budzi wspomnienia.

Izuru skinął ponownie. Seireitei. Siedziba Gotei13. Miał wrażenie, że odszedł stąd ledwie wczoraj. Czy mógł się spodziewać, że kiedykolwiek wróci? I że — będzie pamiętał?

A jednak, niezwykłym wyrokiem losu, wracał. I to nie sam...

Uśmiechnął się. Wianek, wieki temu rzucony na wodę w sobótkową noc. Zwykły przesąd. Kto by pomyślał, że...

Popatrzył na Gina, stojącego u jego boku, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oddali i niezmiennie nieodgadnionym uśmiechem na ustach. Powiew wiatru rozwiał srebrzyste włosy.

Wiara naprawdę czyniła cuda...

Przymknął oczy, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu. Powoli zbliżało się południe, nad ich głowami rozciągało się bezchmurne niebo, a rosnąca przy drodze macierzanka pachniała oszałamiająco. Był piękny dzień u progu lata. Nie mogliby sobie wymarzyć lepszego.

Choć, musiał, przyznać, wciąż nie był całkiem przekonany, czy Gin podziela jego entuzjazm, by ponownie zostać shinigami. I nie mógł mu się dziwić.

Odkaszlnął cicho.

— Więc... na pewno idziemy?

Gin popatrzył na niego bystro.

— Przecież gdybym się odwrócił i sobie poszedł, i tak zaciągnąłbyś mnie z powrotem.

— Nie zrobiłbym tego.

— Owszem, zrobiłbyś. Poza tym nie po to szliśmy taki kawał drogi, żeby teraz się rozmyślić. — Tym razem w złotych oczach Gina wyraźnie błysnęły iskierki humoru i Kira z ulgą poczuł, jak opadają zeń resztki napięcia. — Doprawdy, zanadto się martwisz, Izuru. Przecież powiedziałem ci, że pójdę z tobą. Chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbym cię zostawić?

Kira zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Wiedział, że może ufać tym słowom. Gin był jego, a on — Gina. Nic nie miało tego zmienić.

— Z tobą, Izuru — ciągnął tymczasem Gin Ichimaru, uderzając w gawędziarski ton — nawet Hueco Mundo mi niestraszne. A, gdzie tam Hueco Mundo. Z tobą na koniec świata bym poszedł, albo i na początek, o. Nawet na zupełne bezpersymonkowie, Izuru.

Izuru Kira uniósł brew, z trudem kryjąc rozbawienie.

— Tego byś nie zrobił.

— No, może i nie — zgodził się Gin. — Ale na zastrzyki do kapitan Uhohany bym z tobą poszedł! Na całą serię paskudnych, kłujących zastrzyków, brrr!

Tym razem Izuru się roześmiał.

— W takim razie — podjął po chwili, a ich dłonie odnalazły się i uścisnęły — chodź ze mną, Gin.

Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się, jak tylko on potrafił.

— Chodźmy, Izuru. 

•••

— Yumichika? Możesz mi przypomnieć, po jakie licho my tu w ogóle stoimy?

Yumichika Ayasegawa uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Pełnienie straży przy jednej z czterech głównych bram Seireitei było zajęciem tyleż zaszczytnym, co bezsensownym. I — co musiał szczerze przyznać — na ogół nieznośnie nudnym; zwłaszcza zaś w tak piękne dni jak ten, gdy można było znaleźć sobie znacznie atrakcyjniejsze rozrywki. Mimo to...

— Rozkaz to rozkaz, Ikkaku — odparł. — Nie wydaje mi się, by kapitan Zaraki był zadowolony, gdybyśmy zeszli z posterunku.

Madarame popatrzył na niego wrogo.

— A mnie się nie wydaje, by kapitana obchodziły takie durne drobiazgi.

— Być może — zgodził się Yumichika. — Ale nie zapominaj, że rozkazy przyszły z góry...

Ikkaku skrzywił się niemiłosiernie i umilkł. Prawdę powiedziawszy, większa część Oddziału Jedenastego reagowała podobnie na wspomnienie nowej sōtaichō; z jednej strony nie mogli się pogodzić z faktem, że muszą słuchać poleceń byłej kapitan Oddziału Czwartego, z drugiej — postrach, jaki siała w ich szeregach osoba Retsu Unohany, nie pozwalał na otwarty sprzeciw.

— Tobie to dobrze — burknął jego przyjaciel, nachmurzony. — Lubią cię, odkąd wiedzą o twoim hokus—pokus...

— Ale stoję tu na warcie razem z tobą, prawda? — wszedł mu w słowo Yumichika.

— Prawda, prawda — przytaknął niechętnie Madarame. — Ale sam powiedz, jaki w tym sens? Kiedy niby ostatnio ktoś nas najechał? Tak, żeby potrzebna była, ta, no... interwencja?

_A ty pierwszy byś się do niej palił, nieprawdaż?,_ pomyślał piąty oficer, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ikkaku miał jednak w tym względzie sporo racji: Seireitei nie stało się ofiarą poważniejszej napaści mniej więcej od zakończenia wojny zimowej. Czyli od ładnych kilku stuleci.

— I kto to w ogóle widział, żeby najwyższych rangą oficerów najsilniejszego oddziału Gotei 13 rozstawiać przy bramach? Zwyczajna strata czasu...

— Czyżby pokrzyżowało ci to jakieś plany? — zagaił Yumichika niewinnie. Uważał tak samo jak Madarame, ale teraz miał ochotę trochę się z nim podroczyć. Choćby po to, by zabić nudę. — Trening z kapitanem Abaraiem? Sake z porucznikiem Ibą i porucznik Matsumoto? A może partyjkę shōgi z porucznik Kotetsu?

Ku jego zdumieniu Ikkaku naraz wyraźnie się zmieszał. Ayasegawa zamrugał, sam cokolwiek oszołomiony.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę grywasz w shōgi? Z zastępczynią Unohany-sōtaichō?

— A co, nie wolno? — obruszył się Ikkaku, przybierając wdzięczny odcień kamelii z ogrodu Kuchikich. — Masz coś przeciwko Kotetsu-san?

— Ależ skąd! — zapewnił czym prędzej Yumichika, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. _Kotetsu-san, doprawdy, świat się kończy..._ — Urocza kobieta o nietuzinkowej urodzie. I jest tylko odrobinę wyższa od ciebie...

— Yumichika!

— I zapewne niezrównanie gra w shōgi...

— A ty jesteś w nadzwyczaj wybornym humorze — stwierdził Ikkaku kwaśno. — Jakiś konkretny powód?

Yumichika zawahał się. W istocie, było tak, jak mówił jego towarzysz — tyle że powody owego wyśmienitego samopoczucia pozostawały zagadką nawet dla niego samego.

— Sam nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami. — Być może... coś się wydarzy?

— Co niby miałoby się wydarzyć? — w głosie Ikkaku znudzenie mieszało się z zaciekawieniem.

Piąty oficer uniósł brwi.

— Coś... nieoczekiwanego.

Madarame obrzucił go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś oczekiwał tego nieoczekiwanego...

— Doprawdy? — Yumichika uśmiechnął się uroczo, zakładając za ucho jeden z cieniutkich — i bardzo stylowych — warkoczyków, zaplecionych na prawej skroni. — Ale chyba sam się zgodzisz, że byłoby to lepsze niż bezczynność. Hmmm? Ikkaku?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie i Ayasegawa wiedział, że trafił w sedno. Ikkaku Madarame był stworzony do działania; nakazać mu przez dłuższy czas stać w jednym miejscu było działaniem wbrew samej jego naturze. Cóż, tym razem musiał wytrwać jeszcze trochę...

— Gdybyż tylko nie było tak gorąco... — stęknął Ikkaku. — Niedługo chyba południe, co?

Yumichika popatrzył w niebo, lśniące dziś czystym błękitem.

— Jeszcze co najmniej godzina — odrzekł cierpliwie. — Wytrzymaj.

— Łatwo ci mówić — odburknął Madarame. — Zresztą, nie przejmujesz się aby swoją alabastrową cerą? Ciebie zaraz też spiecze na skwarek.

— Mam krem do opalania — wyjaśnił Yumichika z zadowoleniem. — Najnowszy wynalazek Oddziału Dwunastego, sprawdza się idealnie. A poza tym w tym sezonie modna jest lekka opalenizna...

— Nie myśl, że będę cię potem okładać jogurtem — skomentował Ikkaku butnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając plecami o mur. Yumichika popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, bezwiednie owijając warkoczyk wokół palca.

— Nie przypominam sobie, byś kiedykolwiek... — urwał, podrywając głowę i spoglądając poza bramę. Madarame patrzył w tym samym kierunku, marszcząc brwi; dłoń wsparł na rękojeści zanpakutō.

— Ikkaku? — zaczął Yumichika ostrożnie. Jego przyjaciel tylko skinął głową. A zatem on też to wyczuł...

Reiatsu. Konkretniej, dwa różne, silne reiatsu, które bez wątpienia nie należały do nikogo z obecnego dowództwa Gotei 13. A jednak — i to było w tym wszystkim największym zaskoczeniem — przynajmniej jedno z nich było... znajome.

Yumichika skupił się. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce — podczas wspólnych treningów kidō nauczył się rozpoznawać tę energię niemal równie dobrze jak reiatsu Ikkaku i własnego dowództwa. Złotawa jak światło letniego popołudnia, tak samo łagodna i ciepła, a jednak zawsze podszyta niezmierzoną tęsknotą...

Której teraz nie było. Zastąpił ją głęboki spokój osoby, której wreszcie udało się odnaleźć własne szczęście.

Oficer poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Ledwie mógł uwierzyć — ale najwyraźniej właśnie byli świadkiem... cudu.

Izuru Kira wracał do Seireitei, szczęśliwy — i, jak uświadomił sobie naraz Yumichika, nie sam.

A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Reiatsu, srebrzyste i rozmigotane jak księżyc odbity na powierzchni wody — i równie jak on nieuchwytne — przybrało na sile, jakby domagając się, by poświęcić mu więcej uwagi. Yumichika Ayasegawa nieomal się roześmiał. Nie było wątpliwości — to musiał być on.

Gin Ichimaru.

Przymknął oczy. Izuru Kira i Gin Ichimaru. Złoto i srebro, słońce i księżyc, dzień i noc. Dwa idealnie skomponowane przeciwieństwa, dwie strony tej samej monety. Najbardziej naturalne połączenie, jakie kiedykolwiek mogło zaistnieć.

Piękne.

Odetchnął głęboko, ponownie wznosząc wzrok ku błękitowi nieba, po czym położył rękę na ramieniu Ikkaku.

— Miecze nie będą potrzebne — powiedział. — To... dawni znajomi.

Madarame popatrzył na niego, jakby Yumichika właśnie oznajmił, że zamierza wstąpić do Oddziału Czwartego i zająć się uprawą ziół.

— Znajomi? — powtórzył podejrzliwie. — To słońce chyba ci jednak zaszkodziło, Yumi-...

— Zaczekaj tylko — przerwał piąty oficer lekko. — Sam zobaczysz...

— Jak na razie niczego nie wi-... — zaczął Ikkaku dość lekceważąco i nagle umilkł, bo w tej samej chwili na drodze wiodącej ku bramom Seireitei zamajaczyły w oddali dwie sylwetki.

Yumichika zmrużył oczy. Z tej odległości, oczywiście, nie sposób było rozpoznać twarzy — ale przecież pamiętał dobrze tę szczupłą, jasnowłosą postać, teraz przyodzianą w słoneczną żółć i nagietkowy oranż, tę wysoko, ale nigdy hardo uniesioną głowę i pewne, a przy tym pełne wdzięku ruchy. U boku Kiry zaś beztroskim, nieomal tanecznym krokiem kroczył jego niegdysiejszy kapitan, co i rusz nachylając się do ucha niższego mężczyzny, jakby szeptał mu jakieś sekrety.

A więc naprawdę wrócili. Obaj. Razem.

Słońce lśniło złotem w długich włosach Izuru Kiry. Yumichika Ayasegawa szarpnął warkoczyk, czując ukłucie zazdrości. Właściwie, może warto byłoby...

Usłyszał, jak Madarame głośno nabiera tchu i pojął, że jego towarzysz rozpoznał wreszcie przybyszy. Zerknął na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem. Szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwał nawet gwałtowniejszej reakcji, ale...

— Ikkaku?

— Hmm?

— Naprawdę nie wyglądasz zbyt pięknie z rozdziawionymi ustami.

— Ale... Ale oni...

— Wrócili. Tak.

— Ale... To powinno być, no... niemożliwe.

Yumichika uśmiechnął się lekko. Może i nie powinno. A jednak...

— Widać dla nich wszystko jest możliwe. 

•••

— No, no, cóż za miłe powitanie, Izuru. Yumichika-kun wydawał się bardzo uradowany...

Izuru mimo wszystko zarumienił się lekko. Komentarze Gina, bywało, niosły ze sobą sugestię drugiego dna także i tam, gdzie wcale go nie było.

— Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się — wyjaśnił. — Po wojnie.

Gin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Racja, racja... Cały czas zapominam, że jestem jakieś dwieście lat w plecy — oznajmił niefrasobliwie. — A ty byłeś podówczas kapitanem... Nie będzie ci tego brakowało, Izuru?

Kira potrząsnął głową.

— Nie sądzę. A tobie?

Gin zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Właściwie to nigdy nie byłem pewny, czy nadaję się na kapitana. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że dostałem to stanowisko tylko przez Aizena. Albo Yamamoto.

Izuru przez chwilę patrzył na niego w absolutnym zaskoczeniu, zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć.

— Miałem identyczne odczucia — powiedział cicho.

— Doprawdy? — Gin zerknął na niego z psotnym błyskiem w oku. — Aż tak marny był ze mnie dowódca?

— Ależ skąd! — zaprzeczył czym prędzej Izuru. — Ja... myślałem o sobie. To jest, mam na myśli...

— Zdecydowanie zbyt nisko się cenisz, Izuru — przerwał mu Gin z przekonaniem. — Ja zawsze byłem pewien, że wysoko zajdziesz.

— Zawsze?

— Mniej więcej odkąd byłeś w Akademii. Czasem wręcz żałowałem — ze względu na ciebie — że musiałeś trafić akurat na mnie...

Izuru spojrzał na niego, wstrząśnięty.

— Nigdy nie chciałem innego dowódcy!

Gin popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, spod uchylonych powiek błysnęło złoto.

— A ja innego zastępcy. Choć nie powiedziałbym, że na ciebie zasługiwałem...

— Gin...

— Ależ ty się uroczo rumienisz, mówiłem ci już?

— Gin! Lu-... Wszyscy patrzą!

— A niech patrzą. I zazdroszczą, o.

Izuru roześmiał się cicho.

— Sprawiają raczej wrażenie... Oszołomionych.

— Bo wyglądasz oszałamiająco.

— Gin, doprawdy...

— Musisz przywyknąć, Izuru — Gin położył mu palec na ustach. — Wreszcie mogę cię komplementować do woli. Dowództwu wielu rzeczy nie wypada...

Kira niedowierzająco uniósł brew.

— Przejmowałeś się tym, czego nie wypada?

— Przejmowałem się tobą. — wyjaśnił Gin z pewną urazą. — A ty przejmowałeś się wszystkim!

— O-och.

— Cóż, tym razem Oddział Trzeci będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez nas — podsumował z filozoficzną zadumą Gin. — Poza tym Oddział Dziesiąty ma nad nim pewną przewagę...

— Hmmm?

— Persymonki, Izuru. Persymonki. Cały sad...

Izuru Kira przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w osłupieniu, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Oto i Gin Ichimaru. W pełnej krasie.

— Jesteś niepoprawny, Gin... Myślałby kto, że tylko tego ci trzeba do szczęścia...

— Bo wszystko inne potrzebne do szczęścia już mam — podkreślił Gin gorliwie. — Ale dla ciebie się poprawię, Izuru Mogę sobie nawet poprawić brwi, ooo. Kapitan Kuchiki mi na pewno pomoże...

Kira popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.

— Nie musisz niczego poprawiać, Gin.

Gin Ichimaru oklapł odrobinę.

— Nie?

— Nie. Jest idealnie tak, jak jest. 

•••

Profesjonalizm, przykazał sobie po raz nie wiedzieć który Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Bądź co bądź, to on był tutaj kapitanem Oddziału Dziesiątego. A to — byli prawie zwyczajni rekruci.

Z naciskiem na "prawie". Wytłuszczone i podkreślone podwójną linią.

Wziął głęboki oddech, siląc się na spokój. Przeczytać podania, choćby i najbardziej zaskakujące — to jedna rzecz; ale zobaczyć tę dwójkę na własne oczy, w swoim osobistym, kapitańskim gabinecie, było już całkiem odmiennym doświadczeniem. Zwłaszcza że podania nie uśmiechały się do siebie promiennie, nie posyłały sobie nawzajem zalotnych spojrzeń, ani też nie mrugały filuternie.

(Ani nie zakładały się o jego wzrost. Znów się najeżył, bardziej niż zazwyczaj, na wspomnienie niewinnego w zamierzeniu dialogu, który usłyszał jeszcze z przedsionka: "Jestem pewien, że urósł." "Założę się o torbę persymonek, że nie. O, a jednak..." "I to sporo.")

Przeniósł wzrok na leżące na biurku dokumenty. Taak, to zdecydowanie było bezpieczniejsze...

— Izuru Kira. I Gin Ichimaru — odczytał, a głos prawie mu nie drgnął. Od strony drugiego biurka dobiegło stłumione ochnięcie. Rangiku Matsumoto nie ukrywała swoich emocji równie dobrze jak on — i ani myślał ją za to krytykować. Podobnie jak za to, że nawet nie próbowała udawać wykonywania obowiązków. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla jego zastępczyni musiała to być znacznie ważniejsza chwila niż dla niego samego. — Jak rozumiem, khm... chcecie się zaciągnąć do Oddziału Dziesiątego?

Dwie głowy: bladozłota i srebrzysta pokiwały w zgodnym unisono. Tōshirō żachnął się w duchu. Doprawdy, co za bezsensowne pytanie. Oczywiście, że chcieli się zaciągnąć, odpowiedź miał przed sobą na biurku...

Co się z nim, u licha, działo?

_Cóż,_ stwierdziła racjonalna część jego umysłu, _nie co dzień zdarza się, by dawni towarzysze, odradzali się w zaświatach w tym samym wcieleniu._ Prawdę powiedziawszy, Tōshirō Hitsugaya nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek natknął się na choćby wzmiankę o podobnym zdarzeniu w całej historii Soul Society. Tym bardziej radował się więc, że to właśnie Izuru Kira dostąpił podobnego wyróżnienia. To był dowód na jakąś sprawiedliwość dziejową — na to, że tym, którzy najbardziej zasługują, dane będzie odnaleźć szczęście.

A kto nie cieszyłby się szczęściem przyjaciela?

Ale — radość radością, a kapitańskie obowiązki kapitańskimi obowiązkami. Prawda?

Akurat. Kogo próbował oszukać? Ale skoro już postanowił zachowywać się jak dowódca, to mógł pociągnąć tę komedię jeszcze przez chwilę. Metr siedemdziesiąt sześć wzrostu do czegoś zobowiązywało...

— Podania są bez zarzutu — oznajmił. — Nie widzę jednak pozostałych dokumentów...

— Ooo? — w głosie Gina Ichimaru zabrzmiało uprzejme niezrozumienie. — Czyżbyśmy o czymś zapomnieli...?

— Cóż — podjął Tōshirō, odchrząknąwszy, czując, że właśnie robi z siebie durnia — świadectwa ukończenia Akademii...

— Niestety, nie mieliśmy do nich dostępu — wyjaśnił czym prędzej Izuru Kira. Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zmarszczył brwi, ale nie, w słowach Kiry nie było nawet cienia fałszu. Westchnął w duchu. I co miał z tym fantem zrobić?

Trzymali go w szachu — a jemu ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało.

— I z pewnością nie brak nam doświadczenia — dodał Ichimaru z przekonaniem, obejmując ramiona Kiry, a jego niegdysiejszy podwładny odpowiedział czułym — i bardzo wymownym — uśmiechem.

— Ale oczywiście przejdziemy wszystkie niezbędne testy. Jeśli tylko będzie trzeba — zapewnił.

Do licha! Ależ oni na siebie patrzyli! Tōshirō Hitsugaya uświadomił sobie, że nie bardzo wie, gdzie podziać oczy. Czy ci dwaj doprawdy musieli się tak zachowywać w jego obecności?

I właściwie — jak bardzo byli sobie bliscy?

Popatrzył uważniej na Kirę — i naraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co podświadomie zauważył już w pierwszej chwili, gdy wszedł on do jego gabinetu. Dawny kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego nie był zwyczajnie szczęśliwy. On promieniał.

Tōshirō nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział go takim. Spojrzenie Kiry było jasne i pewne; w błękitnych oczach nie było nawet cienia dawnego smutku ani niepewności, a uśmiechu nie zabarwiała już melancholia. Izuru Kira, który stał teraz przed Tōshirō Hitsugayą, był — nareszcie — kimś spełnionym. I, na ile można to było ocenić, zdecydowanym nie wypuszczać z rąk tego, co udało mu się odzyskać.

Dowódca "Dziesiątki" przeniósł wzrok na tego, z którym Kira związał swe przeznaczenie. Gin Ichimaru był — jak niegdyś — swobodny, beztroski i niefrasobliwy, ale — inaczej niż niegdyś — z każdego jego gestu biło niezwykłe przywiązanie. Tōshirō zrozumiał, że ta dwójka nie miała przed sobą nic do ukrycia; żadnych niedopowiedzeń czy też nieufności. Gin Ichimaru składał w ręce niegdysiejszego podwładnego całą swoją nieprzewidywalną osobę, a Izuru Kira przyjmował to wszystko bez wahań i oporów.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya przymknął oczy. Wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił w pełni tego ogarnąć. Owszem, wiedział, że Ichimaru i Kirę już przed wiekami łączyła silna więź; silniejsza nawet, niż mógł przypuszczać, ale dopiero teraz zaczynał pojmować, że...

To było znacznie więcej niż przywiązanie. Więcej niż relacja między zwierzchnikiem a podwładnym. Więcej nawet niż jakiekolwiek romantyczne zauroczenie.

To był związek dusz, być może jedyny w swoim rodzaju; związek, który przenikał kolejne życia i światy, przełamując z pozoru nieprzekraczalne granice — by w końcu się wypełnić, tu, w Soul Society, po upływie stuleci od chwili, gdy los zetknął ich ze sobą po raz pierwszy.

Izuru Kira i Gin Ichimaru zaiste wybrali siebie nawzajem na całą wieczność. I nic — jakkolwiek banalnie by to nie brzmiało — nie mogło ich rozdzielić.

Nic... Ani nikt.

Tōshirō udał, że jeszcze raz czyta dokumenty, ale w rzeczywistości popatrzył ukradkiem na swoją porucznik. Rangiku Matsumoto przypatrywała się całej scenie po trosze wyczekującym, a po trosze pełnym napięcia wzrokiem; zaś jej twarz wyrażała całą gamę emocji — od nieskrywanej radości, poprzez zawiedzioną, chociaż od początku płonną, nadzieję, po najlżejszy cień zazdrości. Wszystko to na dodatek w takim wachlarzu odcieni, że Tōshirō Hitsugaya, kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, nie podjąłby się ich nazwania. W tej wszakże chwili dotarło do niego jeszcze jedno — to mianowicie, że dla Rangiku Matsumoto zaistniała sytuacja mogła być jeszcze trudniejsza, niż przypuszczał. Bądź co bądź, Gin Ichimaru był dla niej niegdyś kimś... ważnym. Szczególnym.

Ściągnął brwi. Dla dawnego Tōshirō Hitsugayi to domniemane zlekceważenie uczuć Rangiku byłoby wystarczającym powodem, by ponownie poczuć niechęć do osoby Gina. Ale obecny Tōshirō rozumiał już zdecydowanie więcej — i wiedział, że jego zastępczyni rozumie także. Choć, zapewne, by w pełni dojść do siebie, będzie potrzebowała nieco czasu i więcej niż nieco sake...

Uprzejme chrząknięcie wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Uniósł wzrok. Dwuosobowa delegacja szczęśliwie wypełnionego przeznaczenia wpatrywała się weń z jeszcze większym wyczekiwaniem niż Rangiku. I z pewną dozą rozbawienia, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zwłaszcza jej srebrnowłosą połowę.

Tōshirō zawahał się. Nadal czekali na jego decyzję, a on w dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał ich przyjąć — od chwili gdy pierwszy raz wziął do ręki te dwa podania, miał świadomość, że nie zdoła udzielić im odmownej odpowiedzi. Kłopot tkwił w tym, że mroźna część jego jestestwa, której zazwyczaj pozwalał dochodzić do głosu w kwestiach zawodowych, domagała się, by nawet teraz zachował się przede wszystkim z godnością i odpowiednim dystansem, choćby jego serce przepełniały całkiem odmienne — i z całą pewnością cieplejsze — uczucia. Tyle że w tym konkretnym wypadku Tōshirō Hitsugaya wcale nie miał ochoty postępować tak, jakby tego po nim oczekiwano. Sytuacja była wyjątkowa, ba, bez precedensu — i on też chciał zrobić coś bezprecedensowego. Coś... buntowniczego i całkiem nie w stylu lodowatego kapitana Oddziału Dziesiątego. Taka okazja mogła się już nigdy nie nadarzyć...

Kategorycznie odsunął od siebie papiery. Tam, do licha, jeśli kiedykolwiek miał się zachować spontanicznie, to kiedyż by indziej, jak nie w obliczu, nie bójmy się tego słowa, cudu?

Ha. W tej sytuacji pozostawała do wyjaśnienia jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia.

— Dlaczego ja? — spytał krótko, mierząc bacznym spojrzeniem obydwu rekrutów _in spe_. — To znaczy, dlaczego Oddział Dziesiąty? — poprawił się szybko, znów dostrzegając na ich twarzach lepiej (Kira) lub gorzej (Gin, rzecz jasna) skrywane rozbawienie.

— A bo widzisz, Shiro-taichō — odparł Gin Ichimaru. Lodowe kolce Hyōrinmaru w jednej chwili zjeżyły się groźnie, ale Tōshirō ten jeden jedyny raz postanowił to zignorować... co wcale nie było takie łatwe. — Bo widzisz... taki na ten przykład kapitan Kurotsuchi pewnie zaraz chciałby nas rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze i zbadać mechanizmy reinkarnacji. A ja bym wolał mieć wyłączność na rozbieranie Izuru...

Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego poczuł napływający na policzki rumieniec. Kira miał dość przyzwoitości, by przynajmniej spuścić wzrok, ale na mocno zmieszanego wcale nie wyglądał. Tōshirō Hitsuagaya uświadomił sobie, że najwyraźniej zmieniło się więcej, niż mógł przypuszczać — i że będzie musiał do tego przywyknąć.

— Z kolei kapitan Zaraki — ciągnął tymczasem Ichimaru ze swadą — mógłby się nieco za bardzo zapamiętać w swoim entuzjazmie na nasz widok, a domyślasz się zapewne, czym to grozi, Shiro-taichō.

Tōshirō nieomal odruchowo skinął głową. Gin Ichimaru wyszczerzył się szerzej niż zwykle.

— No więc rozumiesz, Shiro-taichō... W takim, dajmy na to, Oddziale Czwartym, mój Izuru poradziłby sobie znakomicie, to na pewno — ale ja zawsze miałem dwie lewe ręce do medycyny. Z Oddziałem Drugim zawsze miałem na pieńku, a do Oddziału Piątego obaj mamy uraz psychiczny... co zapewne doskonale rozumiesz, Shiro-taichō. Za to w Oddziale Trzecim... cóż, nasza obecność mogłaby doprowadzić do kłopotliwej sytuacji. A my nie chcemy, by ktokolwiek czuł się z naszego powodu zakłopotany, nieprawdaż, Izuru?

— Prawdaż — potwierdził Kira z uśmiechem. Tōshirō z trudem opanował zawrót głowy. Miał wrażenie, że od strony biurka Matsumoto dobiegł go cichy chichot. A ten uśmiechnięty lis ośmielał się go nazywać "Shiro-taichō"...

Stop. Nie był już nieopierzonym, zacietrzewionym młokosem. Nie powinien pozwolić, by rozpraszały go podobne drobiazgi.

— Dość! — uniósł zdecydowanie dłoń, widząc, że Ichimaru ponownie otwiera usta. — Rozumiem. Jesteście przyjęci.

— Jesteśmy? — ucieszył się Gin, ponownie przygarniając Kirę do siebie.

— Jesteście — potwierdził Tōshirō, wiedząc, że właśnie tworzy historię. Rangiku westchnęła. Z ulgą? — Aczkolwiek — podjął po chwili — chcę mieć całkowitą pewność, że dobrze się rozumiemy. Ubiegacie się o szeregowe stanowiska...

— Tak będzie dobrze, kapitanie — odparł Kira z łagodnym uśmiechem. Gin tylko pokiwał głową. — Wystarczająco długo dowodziliśmy...

Tōshirō czas jakiś przypatrywał się Kirze, bębniąc palcami o blat biurka; wreszcie nabrał tchu.

— No dobrze, kadecie Kira — stwierdził niby zasadniczo, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Zakładam, że dzięki mojej wicekapitan pamiętacie drogę do koszar... Zgłosicie się po umundurowanie, a potem się zakwaterujecie. I będziecie czekać na rozkazy. Zrozumiano?

Izuru Kira wyprężył się jak struna — na ile pozwalały mu na to objęcia Gina Ichimaru. Drugi z nowo zwerbowanych shinigami również zdobył się na uprzejmość i stanął odrobinę porządniej.

— Tak jest! — odpowiedzieli obaj, ku pewnemu zdumieniu Hitsugayi równie entuzjastycznie.

Tōshirō skinął głową.

— Spocznij — rzucił dla porządku. — I rozejść się. A, i kadecie Ichimaru — dodał jeszcze, gdy obaj świeżo upieczeni członkowie Oddziału Dziesiątego skierowali się już ku wyjściu — nie chcę słyszeć żadnych skarg o waszym żerowaniu na oddziałowych persymonkach. Wyrażam się jasno?

— Jak słońce — odparł skwapliwie Gin Ichimaru, stając w drzwiach i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Prowadź mnie, Izuru, abym nie zszedł na ścieżkę pokusy...

Kira potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem, po czym jeszcze raz zwrócił się do Tōshirō.

— Dziękujemy, kapitanie — powiedział, po czym drzwi zasunęły się za nimi z cichym stukiem. Tōshirō Hitsugaya odniósł naraz wrażenie, że w gabinecie zrobiło się bardzo cicho. I bardzo, bardzo pusto.

Odetchnął głęboko.

— Baran — doleciało zza biurka Matsumoto, ale zabrzmiało to dziwnie tęsknie; ba, pieszczotliwie nawet. Tōshirō uniósł jedną brew.

— Hmmm?

— No, Gin baran! — wyjaśniła niecierpliwie Rangiku. — Trochę mu zajęło, zanim znalazł, na co zasłużył...

— Nawet więcej niż zasłużył... — wtrącił Hitsugaya. Jego porucznik popatrzyła nań nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

— Dokładnie tyle ile trzeba, kapitanie — odparła z niespotykanym spokojem. — Dokładnie tyle...

Otworzył i zamknął usta. Nie wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć — i choć nie lubił takich sytuacji, pojmował, że niektórych rzeczy najwyraźniej nigdy nie zrozumie. Poza tym w tej chwili miał coś znacznie pilniejszego na głowie.

— Matsumoto — zaczął, trochę niepewnie. — Jeśli mogę jakoś... no, hmmm...

— Może mi pan dać kolejne wolne popołudnie, kapitanie — doradziła jego wicekapitan życzliwie. — Trzeba co nieco... uczcić.

— Myślę, że kapitan Hisagi byłby bardzo uradowany twoim towarzystwem — dodał Tōshirō, pozornie niefrasobliwie. Matsumoto popatrzyła na niego nieco nieufnie, po czym powoli skinęła głową, a na jej twarz wypłynął nieco rozmarzony uśmiech. Dłuższą chwilę milczeli oboje.

— Dobrze ich znowu widzieć... — stwierdziła w końcu Rangiku Matsumoto. — Prawda, kapitanie?

— Dobrze — przyznał Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jakby z jego ramion zdjęto ciężar, który towarzyszył mu od tak dawna, że przestał być go świadomym.

Wreszcie wszystko było jak trzeba. 

•••

Wieczór uwydatniał cienie, ale jednocześnie łagodził kontury. Było bezwietrznie i krajobraz wydawał się zaczarowany w bezruchu. Jednak dźwięki natury czyniły także to miejsce pełnym życia — pszczoły i trzmiele wciąż uwijały się w kwiatach, wykorzystując ostatnie chwile dnia, ptaki ćwierkały na pożegnanie słońca, a strumień wyśpiewywał swoją pieśń tak samo jak przed wiekami.

Izuru szedł powoli, wysokie źdźbła trawy łaskotały go w nogi. Gin był tuż obok, promieniejąc ciepłem niczym słońce, które zachodziło za jego plecami. Fioletowa poświata spowijała krajobraz. Lada chwila miał wzejść księżyc. Izuru zatrzymał się, rozglądając się uważnie. Uśmiechnął się. Powinni tu byli przyjść od razu, już pierwszego dnia.

— To tutaj zostaliśmy sobie przeznaczeni na wieczność — powiedział cicho.

Gin przystanął i spojrzał na niego, pochylając głowę.

— Ładnie to powiedziałeś. I patrz, spełniło się — stwierdził z pewnym zadowoleniem.

Izuru zmarszczył czoło.

— Choć wtedy... wtedy jeszcze nie myślałem o tobie w taki sposób... — Usiadł na trawie, uważając, żeby nie zgnieść stokrotek. — Paprocie się rozrosły — dodał po chwili.

— Hmm? — Gin popatrzył na niego, niemal zaskoczony tą nagłą uwagą, siadając obok.

— Przyglądałem się im — odparł Izuru, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem. — Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? — zapytał ostrożnie.

Gin pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się wyjątkowo figlarnie.

— Gdybym nie wiedział, że jesteś... byłeś niewinny, pomyślałbym sobie...

— Teraz możemy zrobić z nich użytek, nikt nas tu nie znajdzie — Izuru dodał mimo rumieńca całkiem pewnym tonem.

Gin wydał odgłos przypominający prychnięcie, potrząsając głową.

— Och, sądzę, że nawet gdyby znaleźli, nie mieliby nic przeciwko — stwierdził pozornie wyniosłym tonem, który nikomu nie wychodził tak dobrze jak jemu. — Tōshirō patrzy na nas takim wzrokiem, że mnie to przeraża — dodał z równie właściwą sobie przesadą. — Wygląda na wielce szczęśliwego, kiedy widzi nas razem, zauważyłeś? Nie wiem, co mu się stało, ale mam wrażenie, że gdybyśmy... hmm... dowiedli naszej bliskości na jego biurku, nie cieszyłby się bardziej.

Izuru rozważył tę propozycję. Brzmiała kusząco, choć...

— No nie wiem — wyraził swoje wątpliwości. — Ostatnio jego mina mówiła coś zupełnie przeciwnego, kiedy zastał nas w swoim gabinecie... — Popatrzył na Gina spod opuszczonych powiek.

Gin uśmiechnął się jeszcze psotniej.

— Tak, byłem równie zaskoczony twoją uwagą o odbieraniu z nawiązką... Jak to ująłeś? Kilkuset lat frustracji seksualnej.

Izuru skurczył się nieco.

— To był żart... — usiłował zaprotestować, ale wyszło to dość mizernie.

Gin przysunął się bliżej.

— Trzeba mnie było wcześniej zapytać — oznajmił z zadowoleniem, nachylając się nad uchem Izuru. — Powiedziałbym ci, że Tōshirō ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. — Odsunął się. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak zdumiewa mnie jego podejście.

Izuru nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Tōshirō Hitsugaya rzeczywiście zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie w stosunku do nich dwóch. Izuru nie wiedział, czy powinno go to niepokoić. Natomiast...

— W przeciwieństwie do Rangiku-san... — powiedział cicho. — Ona... stara się na nas nie patrzeć. — Spuścił głowę, spoglądając na trzymane w rękach źdźbło tymotki. — Gin...? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Mmm?

Izuru podniósł głowę. Gin patrzył w bok, gdzieś poza drugi brzeg rzeki. W różowym blasku zmierzchu jego włosy wydawały się lśnić.

— Nie żałujesz... nie chciałbyś... czasem... — Izuru, mimo całej swej nowo nabytej śmiałości, nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć swoich obaw. — Przecież była dla ciebie... ważna? — zakończył najlepiej, jak umiał.

Gin wciąż patrzył przed siebie.

— Nie odważyłbym się wchodzić w drogę kapitanowi Oddziału Dziewiątego — odparł dość lekkim tonem.

— Ach tak... — Izuru nie był pewien, czy ta odpowiedź go cieszyła.

Gin odwrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

— Poza tym... Niektóre rzeczy mają swój początek, inne mają swój koniec — dodał. — Chociaż chcę wierzyć, że nasz czas nigdy się nie skończy — oznajmił cicho, patrząc na Izuru bardzo poważnym spojrzeniem i wsuwając palce w jego włosy.

Izuru westchnął. W chwilach takich jak ta wciąż trudno mu było wierzyć w to, co się stało. Czy możliwe było tak doskonałe szczęście? Odkąd Gin Ichimaru, który był mu droższy ponad wszystko, przyjął jego uczucia i odwzajemnił je, Izuru miał wrażenie, że żyje we śnie. Czasem bał się przebudzenia — ale jednak przez większość czasu upewniał się, że Soul Society było naprawdę Rajem.

Położył się na trawie, opierając głowę na kolanach Gina, który teraz długimi palcami przeczesywał jego włosy. Zamknął oczy, poddając się pieszczocie.

— Jak spokojnie...

— Mmm — zamruczał w odpowiedzi Gin.

— Nie sądziłem, że życie może być tak spokojne. Nigdy nie było — powiedział Izuru z pewnym zaskoczeniem i niemal wyrzutem.

Wiedział, że Gin się uśmiechnął. Słychać to było w jego głosie, kiedy mówił:

— Cóż, zdarzają się i takie chwile. Nie ma obawy, kiedyś pojawi się kolejny Aizen.

Wieczór był tak spokojny, że nawet to znienawidzone imię rozpłynęło się w jego miękkości bez echa.

— Ale tym razem nie ruszysz na prywatną krucjatę przeciw niemu? — spytał Izuru z lekkim niepokojem.

Palce Gina przesuwały się w jego włosach równym rytmem.

— Nie... Pozwólmy komuś innemu być dzieckiem przeznaczenia.

— Aż mu współczuję — powiedział Izuru zupełnie szczerze.

— Ja też. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie miał przy sobie kogoś. Takie małe słoneczko, tylko jego — odparł Gin z czułością.

— Wiesz, to ty zawsze byłeś słońcem — Izuru czuł się w obowiązku sprostować.

— Z tymi włosami? — zapytał Gin rozbawiony. — Musisz rzeczywiście patrzeć jakimś artystycznym okiem...

— A co do włosów... — Izuru nie dał się odwieść od tematu. — Od pierwszego spotkania zastanawiałem się, jakie są w dotyku... — powiedział z niejakim zawstydzeniem.

— Od bitwy z hollowami? — Gin był zdumiony. — Miałeś do tego głowę?

— Nie, nie — skorygował pospiesznie Izuru. — Wtedy, w zagajniku za akademią... — Wrócił myślą do tej magicznej chwili, kiedy Gin Ichimaru wydawał mu się istotą z innego wymiaru. — Pamiętam... to dziwne, po tylu latach. Pamiętam, że chciałem ich dotknąć... kiedy spałeś.

— To mogłoby się źle skończyć — w głosie Gina znów brzmiał uśmiech.

— Och, wiem, że byłem nieletni i w ogóle... — stwierdził Izuru z jakąś perwersyjną przyjemnością. — A — zorientował się po chwili — chodziło ci o budzenie śpiącego wicekapitana na misji szpiegowskiej.

Gin nachylił się nad nim, jednocześnie wichrząc mu włosy.

— Ja cię naprawdę nie poznaję — stwierdził z bardzo teatralnym oburzeniem. — Sam powiedziałeś, że nie myślałeś o mnie w taki sposób — dodał ciszej.

— Na pewno nie świadomie — odrzekł Izuru, znów czując rumieniec na policzkach.

Gin milczał przez chwilę.

— W takim razie, jak już sobie uświadomiłeś... — zaczął z niespotykaną niepewnością. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę cię chciał _w taki sposób?_ Przecież nigdy nie dałem ci do zrozumienia...

Izuru zwinął się w kłębek na trawie.

— Nie wiedziałem — powiedział cicho, ale z zadowoleniem. — Ryzykowałem.

Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na Gina, który pokręcił głową z przesadnym zdumieniem.

— Mały Izuru ryzykantem, kto by pomyślał... — Podniósł głowę i zapatrzył się w ciemniejące niebo. — Shinigami mają raczej niewielkie potrzeby w tym zakresie — stwierdził dość obojętnym tonem po chwili.

Izuru miał ochotę chichotać.

— Rzeczywiście, ostatnie dwa tygodnie tego dowiodły — powiedział bardzo niewinnie.

Gin popatrzył na niego uważnie.

— Cóż, czasem, jak się dorasta, odkrywa się inne przyjemności poza poezją... — oznajmił złośliwie, uśmiechając się zwycięsko — a potem może być ciężko przestać — dodał na dobicie przeciwnika.

Izuru musiał się zgodzić, że jego głód był nienasycony, a zapał w zaspokajaniu go zaskakiwał jego samego. Gin uśmiechnął się łagodniej.

— Ja na przykład poza tymi kilkoma razami z Rangiku nigdy... — Urwał. — Wiem zresztą, że do niczego się nie zmuszałeś i cenię cię za to — oznajmił poważnie. — Ale powiem ci, że byłbym z tobą, nawet gdybyśmy mieli się tylko trzymać za ręce i patrzeć w księżyc. Przy herbacie.

Izuru otworzył drugie oko i popatrzył na kochanka równie poważnie.

— Ale tak... też jest dobrze, prawda? — zapytał z wahaniem. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy irracjonalna myśl, że mógł Ginowi swoją namiętność narzucić.

Gin pokiwał głową w geście uspokojenia.

— Jest. — Nachylił się nad nim, srebrne włosy połaskotały Izuru w czoło. Znów się uśmiechnął. — Cieszę się... przede wszystkim ze względu na ciebie... jeśli cię to uszczęśliwia... że nie mam nic przeciw mężczyznom.

Pocałował go, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów. Słodka chwila trwała, aż Gin musiał się wyprostować. Izuru zobaczył ponad jego głową wschodzący księżyc.

— Zresztą nawet gdybym miał... — w głosie Gina zabrzmiała figlarna nuta — dla geniusza nie istnieją rzeczy niemożliwe...

Izuru podniósł się i klęknął obok. Ujął twarz kochanka w dłonie i pocałował żarliwie, chcąc przekazać wszystkie swoje uczucia. Gin objął go i tym razem było im nieco wygodniej...

Prędzej czy później znów znaleźli się na trawie. Izuru miał wrażenie, że poza nimi dwoma nie ma na świecie nikogo innego. Umilkło brzęczenie pszczół, nocne ptaki jeszcze nie rozpoczęły swojego koncertu. Śpiew rzeki ucichł, zagłuszony szumem pulsującej krwi. Tylko księżyc, coraz jaśniejszy na kobaltowym niebie, wydawał się ich towarzyszem.

— To o mężczyznach było tylko w znaczeniu ogólnym, Izuru — wyszeptał Gin w jego włosy później. — Nie chcę nikogo poza tobą. 

KONIEC


End file.
